Conventional liquid compositions for keratinic material suitable for cleansing mammalian hair, such as shampoos and conditioners, are formulated to contain large amounts of water. The added weight and volume of this water significantly increases the costs of packaging, shipping, storing, and transporting these compositions. In addition, it increases the amount of energy used and the amount of waste generated.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a concentrated liquid personal cleansing composition that contains significantly less water than conventional compositions. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a composition to have consumer-desired lathering and dissolution attributes. The multiple product system of the present invention provides improved silicone deposition leading to improved conditioning benefits, especially improved wet conditioning benefits after rinsing and improved dry conditioning after drying. It is desired to have a concentrated product regimen that does not sacrifice the desired end-use characteristics (e.g., good lather, easy to dissolve, appropriate stiffness and spreading properties) as a trade-off for a concentrated form.
A regimen of liquid compositions for keratinic material suitable for cleansing and conditioning mammalian hair in a concentrated form, among other things, should providing equal or better performance than traditional liquid compositions at ½ to ⅓ of the usage level of the traditional compositions, specifically for conditioning benefits. Therefore, in a compact form, the amount of carbon-generating resources required to formulate, package, and transport the composition